Là bas
by Elava
Summary: Draco Malefoy parle à sa mère, pour la première fois. Mais ce sera malheuresement pour faire ses adieux. Mère, maman, un nom que je n’ai jamais osé prononcer. Je suis désolé, tu m’as toujours semblée si froide, si distante...
1. C'est pour ça que j'irais là bas

****

Hello tous le monde Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire sur mes précdantes histoires, je tiens à dire qu'elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir  
  
Cette histoire est écrite sur un ton dramatique, mais je tiens à préciser qu'elle ne l'est pas autant que les autres que j'ai écrite, et j'espere aussi que celle-ci vous plaira tout autant :p 

Là-Bas

**Là-bas**

**Tout est neuf et tout est sauvage**

**Libre continent sans grillage**

**Ici, nos rêves sont étroits**

**C'est pour ça que j'irais là bas**

Mère, maman, un nom que je n'ai jamais osé prononcer. Je suis désolé, tu m'as toujours semblée si froide, si distante, je n'étais pas assez courageux.

Je veux y aller. Je sais que tu hais ça, je sais… J'ai toujours paru tout haïr, o ma mère ! Toi qui refusais de me voir te quitter juste pour un collège un tant soi peu trop éloign ! Je t'aime, tu sais… Comme mon père aurait honte ! J'en ris. Il se met si facilement en colère… Un Malefoy ne doit pas si, un Malefoy ne doit pas ça. Ah, les aristocratiques mantras ! Il les respectait si peu ! Je ne le méprise pas, mon père, tu sais, maman… On l'a tout les deux aimé, il nous a déçu, ma première réaction fut la colère, tu t'en souviens… Je t'ai fait de la peine ? Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si elle était feinte ou si tu as ressentis un véritable choque quand j'ai fait ce que tu n'avais jamais osé faire…

Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans ce monde, ma si jolie maman… Je dois en sortir, je n'ai tout simplement plus ma place.

**Là-bas**

**Faut du cœur et faut du courage**

**Mais tout est possible à mon âge**

**Si tu as la force et la foi**

**L'or est à portée de tes doigts**

**C'est pour ça que j'irais là-bas**

J'ai toujours eu tout ce que je désirai. Ne pleure pas, mère ! Je t'en pris. Tu n'y es pour rien, je t'assure. Ce n'est pas une erreur faite de ta part qui me pousse à vouloir partir, ne t'inquiète donc pas tant ! Je suis certain que ça va être magnifique.

Bien sûr, je ne voudrai pas te mentir… Ici, tu ne comprends pas… On se croit tellement libre, j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais supérieur aux autres, que je pouvais plus… Un sorcier … Je ris ! Libre ! Quelle sinistre plaisanterie que de me faire croire depuis ma naissance que je suis le meilleur !

Comme j'ai été dépité, j'avais tant espéré, j'ai été si ridicule… Petit paon qui finira à la marmite ! Ah ah ah ! Mon rire est cynique, je ne peux m'en empêcher, excuse-moi donc, ma mère, ma déception est amère, et encore aujourd'hui je ne m'en remets à peine. Je vais partir et tu ne comprends pas.

Première décision qui, j'en suis certain, est la bonne. Tellement définitif, me dis-tu ?

Mais j'y compte bien !

Tu ne comprends toujours pas ! Tu as souffert pourtant, comme nous tous ! Et tu ne vois toujours pas ? Ah oui, l'orgueil ! Je comprends maman, moi aussi, avant…

**N'y va pas**

**Y a des tempêtes et des naufrages**

Le feu, les diables et les mirages 

**Je te sais si fragile parfois**

**Reste au creux de moi**

Oh ! Ma tendre mère ! Comme tu t'inquiètes ! Une vie passée à exécrer, à craindre… Ta fierté s'en ressent, je le vois, oui, maman, à craindre.

Je sais que c'est terriblement difficile à admettre, mais réfléchie y. Il s'agit bien de peur, panique, terreur de l'inconnu, de ce qu'on sait exister mais dont on se protège en s'en éloignant le plus et à refuser son évocation. Crainte, crainte, craintes !

Je n'ai plus peur, je sais que je peux le faire ! Je ne suis plus un enfant malléable et terrifi ! Le petit dragon hargneux est mort, mère, en même temps que son père chéri et abhorré à la fois. Mais je pense qu'il a commencé à mourir bien longtemps avant.

Et oui, quand on grandit, on réussit parfois à ouvrir les yeux. Je te sens si triste, si peinée. Ton fils unique, finir comme ça…

Mais je suis grand, à présent, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu de façon matérielle s'est réalisé avec une facilité tel, et tout ce que je voulais confusément, tout ce qui était enfoui bien profond, ça, jamais, jamais !

J'en ai assez de cette vie là, mère. Elle n'est pas pour moi. Elle ne l'a jamais été, malgré mes convictions passées.

**On a tant d'amour à faire**

**Tant de bonheur à venir**

**Je te veux mari et père**

**Et toi tu rêve de partir**

Pardonne-moi…Mais je t'en prie, cesse tes chimères ! Tout n'est que désolation, ça l'a toujours été, je m'en rend compte, et je sais que ce n'est pas trop tard.

Le bonheur à venir ? Viens donc avec moi ! Je suis certain qu'on sera heureux ! Mais je ne resterai pas sur cette terre maudite…

J'y ai beaucoup trop souffert, ce n'est que sentier battu, terre qu'on pense fertile mais qui n'a jamais fait pousser que des ossements baignés de larmes.

Rester ? Non, non, non… Je n'en peux simplement plus.

**Ici, tout est joué d'avance**

**Et l'on n'y peut rien changer**

**Tout dépend de ta naissance**

**Et moi je ne suis pas bien né**

Toujours le même destin, le même chemin, depuis des siècles et des siècles. Famille des Black ! Des Malefoy ! Autant j'ai narcissiquement, excuse l'expression maman, aimé ces titres durant mon enfance, autant je les abhorre et les honnis maintenant, ils ne signifient plus que ruines et malheur.

Ce qu'on a attendu de moi, je l'ai toujours fait, avec le ravissement d'un enfant. Je suis adulte, et je me dégoutte, voilà pourquoi je veux en finir. Car ici, je n'ai plus d'avenir.

**Là-bas**

**Loin de nos vies, de nos villages**

**J'oublierai ta voix, ton visage**

**J'ai beau te serrer dans mes bras**

**Tu m'échappes déjà là-bas !**

Si tu savais comme je t'aime, ma maman… Ton étreinte, ton sourire, les larmes qui perlent aux coins de tes si beaux yeux, je grave tout dans ma mémoire, j'en aurais besoin, je sais que je vais te manquer, et je te demande de me pardonner. Je pense que tu pourras m'oublier, tu sais tellement bien le faire.

Oh ! Excuse-moi si je t'ai bless ! Désolé, désolé, je suis tellement habitué aux sarcasmes…

J'y serais heureux, j'en suis certain, et même si je te laisse derrière… Je suis égoïste… Je ne sais pas, peut-être… Mais ici, ça fait tellement mal ! Je me hais de te dire ça, mais…Voudrais-tu un fils qui se meure dans tes bras ? Rejoins-moi, te dis-je !

**J'aurais ma chance, j'aurai mes droits**

**Et la fierté qu'ici je n'ai pas**

**Là-bas**

**Tout ce que tu mérites est à toi**

**Ici, les autres imposent leur loi**

Va, mère ! Tu t'en sortiras, je le sais ! Tu es si belle, si fière, tellement digne ! Tous te respectent, même ceux crachant sur la tombe de mon père et attendant tels des chacals de pouvoirs en faire autant sur la mienne ! Ils ne te feront jamais de mal ! Jamais, jamais, jamais !

Moi, je suis perdu ici, on me hait, et je hais, je n'ai que toi… Mais…ce n'est pas suffisant. Comme je me sens horrible de te dire ça, mes yeux dans les tiens! Je comprends ta peine, je sais que je la cause, et je m'en sens malade de culpabilité, mais malgré ça, maman, malgré cette atroce douleur, ce que je nous oblige à endurer, je sais que c'est la vérité, et que ce serait du martyr de continuer comme je le fais depuis ma naissance. Je m'en maudits, je t'en pris, pardonne moi, comme je suis mauvais… Il faut que je te dise tout, maman, absolument tout. Avant de partir.

**Je te perdrai peut-être là-bas**

**Je me perds si je reste l**

**La vie ne m'a pas laisser le choix**

Crois-moi, si je reste, je serais sans âme. Je me perdrai si je reste là. Je préfère partir. Oui, je sais que plus jamais je ne te reverrai, plus jamais tu ne me souriras… Es-tu certaine de ne pas vouloir partir avec moi ? Oui, je le vois dans tes yeux, ton mépris est trop fort. Tu es trop vieille… Cette existence que j'ai menée…Il faut que j'y mette un terme, aussi lâche et humiliant que ça puisse paraître aux yeux de ce qui ne me connaissent pas.

**Toi et moi, ça sera là-bas ou pas**

**Tout est neuf et tout et sauvage**

**Libre continent sans grillage**

Je les ai toujours méprisés, mais c'est fini maintenant ! En tant que sorcier, j'ai toujours eu les avantages, les cartes en main, c'était de la triche. Quelles satisfactions en aie-je retir ? Rien. De la haine, de la frustration, plus aucuns rêves. En abdiquant mes pouvoirs, en y renonçant, je commencerai une nouvelle vie, avec un nouveau nom, un nouveau pays. Je ne serais plus qu'un moldu digne du mépris sorcier, et du tiens. Je ne pourrais pas venir de te voir, je vais t'oublier. Lâcheté, je sais bien, que va t-il se passer, quel avenir vais-je avoir ?

Je n'aurais plus la magie dans mes atouts, je me referai une éducation, oh oui, ce sera dur ! Mais tout en vaudra l'effort, j'en suis certain !

**Beau comme on n'imagine pas**

**Ici, même nos rêves sont étroits**

**C'est pour ça que je j'irai là-bas**

Je t'embrasse, tu pleures librement à présent, comme tu ne l'as jamais fait devant moi. Potion rajeunissante, et d'amnésie. Un poison qui prive définitivement tout sorcier de sa magie, ainsi que de ses souvenirs.

Oh oui, même si à présent la douleur me déchire de te voir ainsi souffrir, je sais que je ne t'oublierai pas, même inconsciemment, et je sais aussi que malgré l'interdiction, tu me regarderas de loin, tel un ange.

J'embarque dans l'avion, je te dis adieu. Une famille d'accueil m'attends. Là-bas.

Je regarde les flacons, et j'hésite. Une fois avalés, plus de possibilités de retours, je quitte la terre, l'avion trône au dessus des nuages.

Je ferme les yeux et je bois. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors, tandis qu'un des flacons presque vide roule sur le plancher.

**FIN**

Ca vous a plu ? Je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête, ce que j'en pense? Peut-être quelque répétitions, il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoires aussi; c'est juste, comme la plupart de ce que j'écrit, un épisode flash, si on veut, une pose sur l'image je prefere la fin dedans... :p  
  
Enfin, j'aimerai bien connaitre **votre **avis parce que le mien....Ben il est ce qu'il est quoi c'est un peu moi qui l'ai écrite! mdrrr!  
  
Bysous à tous  
  
Elava THE Louve


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Là-Bas******

****

Hello tous le monde Snif, me voilà sur la fic qui a eut le moins de succès…Bon la plus récente, maiheu… lol Je rigole

Au fait, me suis rendu compte que j'avais completement oublié de presisé le copyright plus le disclamé… honte sur moi ! Je le ferai donc sur cette page, plus réponses aux très zentilles review

Bon, la chanson était bien sûr de Jean-Jacques Goldman, les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowlings, et bien entendu, personne ne peut prétendre que je gagne de l'argent dessus !

voix dans le public : « Qui payerait pour ça de toute façon ? »

un autre : « H ! Moi, on m'a fait payé les tickeys à l'entrée !!!!!! Remboursez !!!! »

No comment…

des gardes arrivent et les emmènent

Bon, maintenant qu'on est débarrassé des contestataires…. On va pouvoir s'attaquer aux réponses aux reviews ! :p

(Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas long ) ;)

**Miss Serpentard : **Ma première review !!!!! :D :D Je crois que tu es de toute façon toujours la première à lire ce que j'écris alors…. Loooool

Chuis trop trop contente que t'aies aimée !!! :P

Les images, d'où je les sors… Ben euh… Je t'ai déjà expliqué que 'étais maniaco dépréssive :P Ca doit donné de l'inspiration J'rigole ! :p

Mais bon, parfois c'est assez lourd même si je suis heureuse que tu continues à aimer ce que j'écris

Kisss à toi aussi !!!!

**Latitefraisedesbois**: j'adore ton pseudo, je te l'ai déjà dit ? Heureuse que tu es appreciée ! :D Voui, t'as raison, C'est Draco qui se répète, pas moua :p loool ;)

Triste ? C'est ma seule et unique fic qui se termine bien Moi aussi j'aime bien imaginer la fin, et là en plus , une suite est possible, peut être que je le ferai…En quelque chapitres :p

Mais bon, à y bien réfléchir, je pense que la suite est plus ou moins prévisible Pas besoin d'en faire un roman, ce sont des sous-entendus …

N'empêche, dire à sa mère que on doit partir, la laissée, parce qu'on est pas assez heureux ave elle, ça doit être horrible non ? On doit se sentir coupable…

Bon, ze te laisse Kisss et encore merchi pour ta review !!!!

**Lilice**** : **Toi ? Qui ça toi ? nan je rigole T'as vu ? je t'ai laissé une review ! loooool ! Comment t'es partie dans tes délires ;) Ta review m'a trop fait rire ! Dans une notice de lave vaisselle ? Bah avoue que ça serait paaaaas si dur que ça… Ba koua ? ;) « Arrêtez vos chimères, il faut vider son assiette avant de la mettre dans le lave vaisselle, sinon, tout à nettoyer ! » mdrrrr Facultés intellectuelles ? Quelles facultés intellectuelles ? Alice, chimère pas, tu n'en as pas !!!! ;)

J'rigole ! C'est pas à moi de dire ça d'ailleur… loool :p En tous cas, suis contente que ça t'aie plu Kissss

**Loufoca**** : **Coucou T'es trop gentille de mettre mes fics sur ton site ! Serieux, je suis very very flattée !!! Bon, d'accooord, c'est pas la fin super heureuse et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants, maieuh… C'est pas possible de faire des fins pareilles, lol !!! C'est carrèment immorale ! :P

C'est pas que t'es pas douée, c'est que c'était le but, ne t'inquiète pas ;)

En fait, je voulais qu'on pense qu'il allait se suicider, mais bon… Rat ! lol

Le faire devenir un moldu…Chuis pas gentille hein ;)

Surtout lui qui les haîssait quoi looool ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir ! Kissss !

Vouala

Je fais un roman pour répondre à 4 reviews… Mdrrrr ! Ben quoi ? Je réponds si rarement que faut marquer le coup ! :P

Enfin, encore merci d'avoir lu et pris la peine de commenter cette histoire

Bysouuuuuus

Elava


End file.
